


Two Sweet Coffees A Day

by sasayuri



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Sunggyu notices that his favorite customer is behaving differently than usual and decides to get to the bottom of it.





	Two Sweet Coffees A Day

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please let me know if you spot any mistakes ♥

Kim Sunggyu cursed under his breath when he got off the bus and hurriedly made his way toward the little coffee shop at the end of the street. He was late to his shift for the first time in, what, a year? As far as he could remember, he had always made a point of being on time for absolutely everything in his life.

He entered through the back entrance, threw his bag in a corner, put on his maroon barista apron and started his shift behind the counter seven minutes late. Sungyeol, his colleague slash friend who worked the shift before his, took the time to poke a little fun at him for his ruffled up looks before he clocked out and took off to his afternoon classes.  Sunggyu ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make himself look a bit more presentable as he waved him goodbye with the other hand.

He checked what cakes they offered that day to be prepared in case anyone asked and took a look around the room. Out of the seven tables, only two were occupied. He was surprised to see one of his regulars sitting by himself, neither a cup nor a plate in front of him, repeatedly checking his phone. Usually, he would come straight the counter, order a hazelnut macchiato, take a seat by the window and read whatever novel he’d picked up from the library that week, taking sips of his sweet drink in between pages. Sunggyu always ended up watching him. Woohyun tended to show every emotion the stories evoked in him clearly on his face. He wondered if he was aware of that. It was mesmerizing.

They engaged in some small talk every now and then, and every time Sunggyu wished their conversations could last a little longer and go a little deeper. Woohyun was all toothy grins and excitement when he talked, a completely different image from the well-read intellectual he looked like when he sat by the window with his nose in a book, even more so on days he wore his glasses instead of contacts. He made some questionable fashion choices that included a lot of bright colors and animal prints but Sunggyu wasn’t quite innocent in the fashion crime department either, so it was something he could easily overlook.

Sunggyu had first found out his name when he had dropped his library card a few weeks after he’d started coming in almost daily. Nam Woohyun. It sounded nice, melodious. The picture on the card was an old one, probably taken in middle or high school. Woohyun had made him promise to never even mention the hideous picture to him or anyone else ever again when he got the card back the next day. Sunggyu personally thought the picture was cute as hell, but he made the promise anyway.

Seeing him like this now was unusual. Was he waiting for someone? Sunggyu shook his head in dismay. Whoever made this man wait had already lost his favor. He absentmindedly started foaming some milk but quickly forced himself to concentrate on the task. The texture had to be just right, or else this wouldn’t work. When he was satisfied with the product of his work, he carefully lifted up the almost overflowing cup and walked out from behind the counter straight towards Woohyun’s table.

“One hazelnut macchiato for the gentleman with the sad look on his face,” he said cheerfully as he set down the cup in front of him.

Woohyun looked up at him in surprise. He recognized Sunggyu and let out a short laugh. “Sad look?”

Sunggyu flashed him a smile. “Well, not anymore.”

“Thank you.” Woohyun immediately placed his hands around the cup and looked at Sunggyu’s creation. “Wow, Sunggyu, your latte art is getting really good!”

Sunggyu could feel his heartbeat quicken at the mention of his name. He hadn’t expected Woohyun to remember it. “Ah, thank you. I’m glad you noticed.” He had spent some extra time on this one, of course, making sure that the intricate flower in his coffee looked absolutely flawless. “Were you waiting for someone?”

“Yeah, well, it was supposed to be a blind date? But honestly, I’m starting to think that he won’t show up.”

Wait a second. He? Had Sunggyu misheard him in a moment of wishful thinking or had Woohyun actually just revealed to him that he was dating men? He frowned and nodded slowly. “It’s probably not my place to say this, but whoever stood you up is a complete idiot.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like I was dying to meet him. It was just some guy my sister set me up with because she desperately wants me to start dating, for some reason,” Woohyun said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Well, you can still thank her because you looking so dejected just got you a coffee on the house.”

“Really, are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Sunggyu said with confidence. He was not one to make empty promises.

Woohyun’s flawless teeth almost blinded him as his smile got just that little bit brighter. “You’re too good to me,” he said cheerfully.

Sunggyu, suddenly overcome with shyness, felt like burying his face in his hands in embarrassment, but instead just made a dismissive gesture. “Ah, do you want some raspberry cake?”

Woohyun propped up his head on his hand and looked at Sunggyu with a sparkle in his eyes that he couldn’t quite explain. “Hmm, I don’t know, it’s probably a bit too much… unless you want to share?”

This offer took Sunggyu by surprise. He looked around the coffee shop while he sorted out his thoughts. The only other customers, two high school girls, were so engrossed in their conversation that they probably wouldn’t even notice if he sat down with Woohyun for a little while. And he could return to the counter and take orders anytime, right? It wasn’t like he was leaving the shop.

“Okay,” he finally agreed and went back to the counter without further ado, before he could change his mind. He neatly placed the piece of cake in the middle of the plate and took two pastry forks out of the drawer. This wasn’t weird, was it? Just your local barista having some cake with his most loyal customer. This probably happened a lot in coffee shops around the world, Sunggyu told himself. He felt a little awkward when he walked back to Woohyun’s table and sat down opposite of him, placing the cake right in front of Woohyun.

Woohyun tilted his head and look at him quizzically. “I thought we were going to share.”

“Ah, sure, but you can eat your half first,” Sunggyu said with a polite smile. The moment he heard his own voice utter those words he could feel the dread creeping in on him. He was slipping into his customer service persona. In front of Woohyun. He started to concentrate a little too hard on smiling naturally when Wooyhun spoke up again.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He pushed the plate into the middle of the table and handed Sunggyu his fork. “There you go. And now we can comfortably eat at the same time.” He made sure Sunggyu had taken his first bite before he dug in himself and happily munched on the cake. Sunggyu couldn’t help but laugh at this absurd situation.

“I hope you don’t think I do this all the time, sitting with customers during my working hours. I’m only making this exception for you,” he said, trying to keep his face straight.

Woohyun nodded enthusiastically. “I appreciate it.”

 

* * *

 

After their little cake-sharing experience Woohyun had thanked him again for treating him to his favorite drink and dessert and promised to always stay loyal to Sunggyu and the little coffee shop he had already been frequenting. Sunggyu hoped he hadn’t noticed how flushed his face had been when he told him that he’d always be welcome.

It wasn’t until a few days later that Sunggyu saw Woohyun again, because he had taken two days off work to participate in a creative writing workshop he’d applied to months ago. Not surprisingly, Woohyun had been a great source of inspiration for some of his pieces.

This time, there were actually a lot of customers who were getting their afternoon coffee, so Sunggyu didn’t even notice Woohyun until he walked up to the counter with a smile and an awkward wave. Sunggyu was immediately ready to read his every wish from his lips.

“Hazelnut macchiato?”, he asked in his naturally friendly tone, not the customer service voice he had been using with everyone else.

“Ah, yeah. To go, if that’s okay? I actually don’t have much time today, sorry.”

Sunggyu felt the disappointment tug at the corners of his mouth but managed to keep up the smile for Woohyun as he put in the order. At least he still got to see him, he told himself, these few minutes were better than nothing, a little bit of excitement in his otherwise uneventful day. He expected Woohyun to wait at one of the tables near the counter but apparently he had decided to supervise Sunggyu’s work today.

“Just give me a second,” Sunggyu said turning his back to Woohyun to get the half empty bottle of hazelnut syrup from the shelf on the wall. He was about to ask him what kept him so busy when the sound of Woohyun’s deep voice made him prick up his ears.

“So, I told my sister not to set me up on blind dates anymore.”

Sunggyu smiled to himself as he poured the hazelnut syrup into the paper cup. “Because that idiot stood you up?” He turned around to get the espresso and hot milk from the machine. When he glanced at Woohyun he noticed that his radiant smile had given way to a more thoughtful expression.

“No. Well, yeah, that too, but mainly because I realized that I already know someone I’d like to take on a date.”

“Oh.” Sunggyu was at a loss for words for a second. As much as he dreaded hearing Woohyun talk about his crush on someone else, he desperately wanted to keep the conversation going, so he went for polite small talk while he finished preparing the drink. “Someone from uni?”

“What? No, no. Uhm… Actually, there’s that second hand book fair this Saturday that I was gonna go to and I was wondering if you would like to join me?”

Sunggyu paused in his actions, holding the can of cinnamon in one hand and a spoon in the other, and looked back up at Woohyun with a frown. “But what about the person you-“ He stopped himself when he saw Woohyun nervously biting his lip. “Oh.”

“I mean, you don’t have to say yes,” Woohyun quickly said when he saw Sunggyu’s dumbfounded expression. It almost made Sunggyu laugh out loud. Who on earth would willingly pass on a date with Nam Woohyun?

“Sorry, I was just… Yeah, I’d love to join you.”

Woohyun  broke into a smile bright like a summer’s day, and Sunggyu could physically feel his heart flutter in his chest. Wow. So much beauty had to be illegal.

“Great! Ah, and here’s a pretty decent ice cream store nearby too, we could go there after!”

Sunggyu couldn’t quite grasp it yet but Woohyun seemed genuinely excited about going out with him. Had Sunggyu maybe fallen asleep at work? Was all of this just a dream?

“I love ice cream,” he admitted with a sheepish smile.

“I know.” Woohyun laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, triggering another red alert in Sunggyu’s Fluttering Heart Department.

“You do? How?” Seriously, what? Did he have a secret clone that was running around having private conversations with Woohyun?

Woohyun shrugged. “You mentioned it once.”

Sunggyu instinctively brought up a hand to cover his embarrassed laugh. Ha hadn’t been aware that Woohyun had actually paid that much attention to him. He’d always just assumed he was being nice and making small talk because that was just what he would do with anyone.

“And you just assumed that Saturday is my day off?”

“I might have asked your colleague about that. You know, the tall guy.”

Sunggyu shook his head in disbelief. “Wow, I’m definitely going to have to have a little talk with Sungyeol. I can’t believe he didn’t mention anything to me!”

Woohyun let out a little chuckle. “I asked him not to.”

Sunggyu smiled and casually put the lid on Woohyun’s coffee cup. His hands were a little shaky, but that was just what Nam Woohyun did to him, apparently.

“You’re not doing this to get free macchiatos, are you?” he said jokingly as he carefully handed the cup over to Woohyun.

“Oh, no, you saw through my evil plan!”

Sunggyu opened his mouth for another witty reply when a woman behind Woohyun suddenly cleared her throat and made both of them jump.

“Whoops, sorry!” Woohyun gave the lady an apologetic little bow and turned around put the exact amount of coins on the counter before Sunggyu could protest. He flashed him another blinding smile and waved happily as he started to walk backwards to the door. “See you Saturday!” he shouted so loudly that every single customer’s head immediately turned towards him. Sunggyu tried to hide his laughter behind his hand and gave Woohyun a quick wave with the other one. Not even the impatient lady in front of him could ruin his mood now. Nam Woohyun was the embodiment of happiness, and he would go on a date with him. He had to be the luckiest man in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading this story!
> 
> I know, I know, no one needs more coffee shop aus but I still decided to post this instead of just letting it rot away on my hard drive. Let me know if you think that was the right decision :'D ♥
> 
> PS: I’m really bad with titles, so I got this one from a song (again). You can give it a listen here: https://youtu.be/Dslq5eGWOBs


End file.
